Certain N-Aryltetrahydrophthalimide derivatives are described as herbicides in European Patent application 332,009 published Sep. 13, 1989. It has now been found that substituted indolinones demonstrate selectivity towards agronomic crops while providing excellent control of a wide variety of undesirable plant species.